familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaac Snodgrass (?-1850)
Isaac Snodgrass (died 1 Apr 1850 Franklin County, Arkansas) Biography Isaac Snodgrass was born in Tennessee between 1800 and 1808. The name of his wife is unknown, but possibly was that Nancy Long who married an Isaac Snodgrass on 31 Dec 1822 in Jefferson County, Tennessee. But perhaps speaking against that, my Isaac's eldest known child Joseph Snodgrass was not born until 11 Jan 1827 in Tennessee. Shortly after the birth of that child, the family for some reason moved west to the Lovely Purchase, where the land on which they squatted is probably now part of Oklahoma. In mid-1828 all whites were evicted from this area, and so the family moved to or near the town of Mulberry then in Crawford County. Their next children were born here: Robert Bean Snodgrass on 29 Jan 1830, Andrew Jackson Snodgrass on 25 Sep 1831, and James Snodgrass on 25 Apr 1833. At the end of 1837, in December, the legislature created the county of Franklin out of the Eastern-half of Crawford. Now in Franklin County, the family had Jefferson Snodgrass on either the 7th or the 9th of Feb 1838, Mary Francis Snodgrass on 11 Dec 1839, the twins John Snodgrass and Eliza Ann Snodgrass on 8 Feb 1842, and finally Elizabeth Jane Snodgrass on 10 Dec 1844. Male-line descents I trace here only the male descendents of Isaac Snodgrass as Charlou Dolan has asked about the possibility of Y-DNA tests. First generation Isaac Snodgrass by an unknown wife or wives had nine children of which six were males: *Joseph Snodgrass born 11 Jan 1827 *Robert Bean Snodgrass born 29 Jan 1830 *Andrew Jackson Snodgrass born 25 Sep 1831 *James Snodgrass born 25 Apr 1833. *Jefferson Snodgrass born Feb 1838 *John Snodgrass born 8 Feb 1842 Second generation Joseph Snodgrass and his wife Elizabeth somebody had only two males who lived to adulthood: *Francis Marion Snodgrass born 11 Mar 1850, living 1876 *Benjamin Franklin ‘Berry’ Snodgrass born 19 Nov 1852 died aft 1920 Robert Bean Snodgrass and his first wife Mary McGehee had five sons who lived to adulthood: *Calvin Snodgrass born 23 Sep 1849; died 3 Apr 1880 *Albert Robert Snodgrass born 19 Jan 1853 died 22 Dec 1898 *James A. Snodgrass born 12 Nov 1854; died 2 Jan 1940 *John Rufus Snodgrass born 11 Mar 1861; died 24 Mar 1883 *Robert Alexander Snodgrass born 7 Sep 1863; died 9 Mar 1898 Robert Bean Snodgrass and his second wife Susan M (Anthony) Ivey also had one son: *Finis Luther Snodgrass, born 9 Jan 1884 died 29 Jun 1965 Andrew Jackson Snodgrass and his wife Elizabeth (Monroe) Baker Snodgrass had one son: *James Frederick Snodgrass CA301, born 2 Sep 1876, (or 31 Oct 1874) Yolo County or Sonoma County, California; died 15 Nov 1945, (or 11 Aug 1936) in Sonoma County, California Jefferson Snodgrass and his wife Julia Frances (Maxey) Counts had two sons: *Joseph S Snodgrass, born Oct 1863, living in 1887 *Robert Snodgrass born about 1870, living in 1891 John Snodgrass, the last of the brothers, was living in 1862, after which his whereabouts are unknown to me Third generation Francis Marion Snodgrass born 11 Mar 1850, living 1876. Disposition unknown. Benjamin Franklin ‘Berry’ Snodgrass born 19 Nov 1852 died aft 1920. Married Florence M Jackson and had these males who lived to adulthood: *Oscar Joseph Snodgrass born 17 Feb 1896, Mulberry Township, Franklin County, Arkansas; died Jun 1984 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma County, Oklahoma *Benjamin Snodgrass, born 2 Jan 1898, Mulberry Township, Franklin County, Arkansas; died Jul 1982 in Texas, a resident of Corpus Cristi, Nueces County, Texas *John Francis (James) Snodgrass born 5 Feb 1900, Mulberry Township, Franklin County, Arkansas; died Nov 1977, a resident of Alice, Jim Wells County, Texas Calvin Snodgrass born 23 Sep 1849; died 3 Apr 1880, married Mary E somebody and had these males: *James H Snodgrass, b. 1874, Arkansas *William T Snodgrass, b. 1876, Arkansas Albert Robert Snodgrass born 19 Jan 1853 died 22 Dec 1898, married Lucinda (Peters) and had these males who lived to adulthood *David Snodgrass, b. Mar 1885, AR; d. aft 1930 *George Snodgrass, b. Apr 1890 AR; d. aft 1920 James A. Snodgrass born 12 Nov 1854; died 2 Jan 1940, married Flora Robertson and had (with two adopted sons) this son: *James S Snodgrass, born 8 Jul 1906, Arkansas; died Apr 1979, Springdale, Washington County, Arkansas John Rufus Snodgrass born 11 Mar 1861; died 24 Mar 1883; married Martha E Cagle and had this son: *James Ernest Snodgrass born 16 Apr 1880 Arkansas; died 3 Jul 1943 Robert Alexander Snodgrass born 7 Sep 1863; died 9 Mar 1898, married Synthia F Peters, and had two sons: *Andrew H Snodgrass, born Dec 1882; living 1909 *William ‘Willie’ Snodgrass, born Jun 1895; living 1900 Finis Luther Snodgrass, born 9 Jan 1884 died 29 Jun 1965. I do not know if Finis ever married or had any children. James Frederick Snodgrass born 2 Sep 1876, (or 31 Oct 1874) Yolo County, California or Sonoma County, California; died 15 Nov 1945, (or 11 Aug 1936) in Sonoma County, California married Lulu M. Clark and had these sons: *Cecil Ellery Snodgrass born 10 Oct 1900, Yolo County, California; died 7 May 1981 Cloverdale, Sonoma County, California *Melvin Dudley Snodgrass born 2 Jan 1902, Yolo County, California or Sonoma County, California; died 17 Jan 1986 Santa Rosa County, California. Melvin married a woman named Lucille and apparently her maiden name was Terry. There is a child born in 1938 in Los Angeles County to a Snodgrass/Terry combination, however it would appear that Melvin was living in San Francisco. He later married a Miss Gallagher and had two sons: James Barry Snodgrass born 22 Dec 1945 in San Francisco County; and Wayne Michael Snodgrass born 6 Jan 1943 in San Francisco County. He and Miss Gallagher divorced before 1969. Joseph S Snodgrass, born Oct 1863, living in 1887. I do not know if Joseph ever married or had any children. Robert Snodgrass born about 1870, living in 1891. I do not know if Joseph ever married or had any children. Fourth generation John Francis Snodgrass born 5 Feb 1900 Arkansas; married Opal Violet Moore and had a son: *John Francis Snodgrass Jr. born 14 Oct 1927, Corpus Christi, Texas Wayne Michael Snodgrass born 6 Jan 1943 in San Francisco County married Mary Ann Da Mert in 1969 at Piedmont (near Oakland), California. They apparently had two daughters: Kelly Snodgrass 1975 and Amanda Snodgrass 1978 but no sons. Category:Died in Franklin County, Arkansas Category:Non-SMW people articles